Good and Evil
by Dark Lady1
Summary: This is the ACTUAL sequel to 'Foxes of the Wild'. After just Robattling, Metabee, Erika, and ikki take FOxifre to the Tenrio household. But are stopped by the Screws. And what exactly does Samantha know? Pg 13 for a few graphic parts


Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the characters that are created by the . creators of Medabots. I only own Foxfire and her Medafighter, Akura.  
  
Author's note: This is the actual sequel to 'Foxes of the Wild'. 'Secrets Revealed' is for the real episode after 'Mystery Medabot'. I wasn't really planning on making this. But when people started asking me to add chapters, I couldn't help myself. Enjoy!  
  
Metabee kept running towards the Tenrio house with Foxfire's hand in his. She kept up easily but couldn't stop mentally smiling. And Metabee couldn't stop blushing. 'FINALLY! Foxfire gets to live with US! I can't wait to get there! Dude this is gonna be AWESOME!' thought Metabee excitedly.  
  
"Metabee! WAIT UP!!" screamed Ikki with Erika following who were trailing behind the two Medabots. Metabee and Foxfire stopped and looked back. Erika felt like De JA vu when she stopped running and started panting. Ikki stopped beside her and panted as well.  
  
"C'mon slow pokes!!" commanded Metabee before running again with Foxfire still in his hand. Unfortunately, he caught sight of the Screws who were blocking the way out of the park. "Hey! What gives!?"  
  
"Say Metabee, how 'bout a Robattle where we kick your can like every time we meet?" challenged Samantha with an evil smirk. But that was before she looked over Metabee's shoulder and saw Foxfire. Foxfire only glared at Samantha and turned away.  
  
"Samantha? What do you want?!" Ikki asked curiously. But then he caught her looking at Foxfire. And it was almost like a. FRIGHTENED look. Her face had gone pale and she was sweating.  
  
"Y. You. YOU! Why are YOU here?!" cried out Samantha in fear.  
  
"Huh?" Metabee looked over his shoulder and saw Foxfire looking away from Samantha. "Foxfire? How do you know the Screws?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I've Robattled them before," said Foxfire calmly.  
  
"She's a FREAK of NATURE!!" screamed Spike in fear.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ikki, slightly tilting his head to the side in confusement. He looked over to Foxfire and then back to Samantha. His eyes then went wide in acknowledgement. "Ooooh, now I get it. Foxfire beat you guys in a Robattle and now you think she's a freak of nature for that?"  
  
"NO! It's not THAT!" yelled Samantha in anger." The Foxuna Medabot has to be one of the most powerful Medabots in the world."  
  
Flash back.  
  
"Oh, come on Akura. You've been saying all week that you're better than us so why don't you PROVE it?!" challenged Samantha with that familiar smirk. Akura opened her blue eyes and glanced over to Samantha.  
  
"And what exactly do I get if I win?" she asked.  
  
"Who said you were gonna win in the first place?" mocked Spike.  
  
"Who said you losers were going to win?" shot back Foxfire.  
  
"Well what exactly do you want from the screws?" asked Samantha with skepticism in her tone.  
  
"How about slaves for a week?" suggested Akura to Foxfire.  
  
"Sounds good to me," agreed Foxfire.  
  
"Well, if we win, we get Foxfire's elemental parts," declared Samantha. Akura and Foxfire nodded slowly before returning another glance to each other. The elemental parts were mostly used for quick fights and were often used. Not to mention none of the Foxuna parts were in stock at ANY Medabot stores.  
  
"We accept-"  
  
"Good, I now declare this match a submission match between Akura's Foxfire and Samantha's Peppercat. And I shall act as referee, me, Mr. Referee so no one will get hurt," everyone's head turned around to see Mr. Referee racing to the Robattle. as usual.  
  
"Medafighters, ready?"  
  
"To pound a Medabot into the ground, you bet," answered Samantha.  
  
"Always," shot back Akura. 'I'm not gonna stand for this,'  
  
"RooOOOOBattle!!"  
  
"Foxfire, move in for the kill!" commanded Akura from her Medawatch. Foxfire nodded and once again, that light in her optics disappeared and the evil had taken over. She raced over to Peppercat with amazing speed. Sliding from one turn to another. Finally, she stopped a few feet in front of the Red cat before crouching into a fighting position. Then. she kicked the cat straight in the face! Or at least she thought she had. Because once Foxfire removed her leg Peppercat wasn't there. Foxfire's ears perked up and she looked straight up. She did a small back flip onto her hands and kicked the Peppercat trying to attack from the air.  
  
'40% damage to body,'  
  
Foxfire did another back flip and then another on to a flag pole for the school.  
  
"Foxfire, unleash the Tsunami blast to totally take out Peppercat's Lightning Jump," explained Akura. She smiled at the sweating Samantha before returning her gaze to Foxfire.  
  
Samantha growled before commanding, " Peppercat! Attack with Lightning Jump before Foxfire has enough power!"  
  
Peppercat acknowledged the command and leapt up to Foxfire. She attempted to latch on to Foxfire but an aura of blue light surrounded he. Like a force field.  
  
"Lightning Jump!" Peppercat tried anyway to at least get a clear shot. But the stream of gold electricity was only deflected. Peppercat landed swiftly on the ground and looked over to Samantha. "What now?"  
  
"Is it ready?" asked Akura.  
  
Foxfire's optics silently opened before turning her gaze to the unsuspecting Peppercat below. The optics narrowed on her target and the aura disappeared. Foxfire leapt off of the pole and Peppercat turned around to find Foxfire glaring. Foxfire's hands went out straight to aim at Peppercat's Lightning arm.  
  
"Tsunami BLAST!!" gallons and gallons of water streamed through Foxfire's hands and practically flew over to Peppercat. And before the red cat could jump out of the way, the force already hit her. Once the water had disappeared, Peppercat's whole body twitched at certain times and small bolts and spark of wild electricity shot through.  
  
"All right Foxfire! Now, it's time for the daggers!" commanded Akura. This was going EXACTLY to plan. In no time at all she'd be having three slaves.  
  
On Foxfire's arms were daggers, one for each arm. They slid through Foxfire's arms and into her hands.  
  
"Silver comes from the Earth. Which means I have full control of it," explained Foxfire threateningly. Foxfire took one dagger and slid her forefinger across the blade. It immediately took the shape of an arrowhead and did the same to the second blade. Foxfire slid the arrowhead back into their slots and aimed for Peppercat's neck. If she aimed correctly, she'd be able to take out the main control system that controlled the whole body. To make it simple, in one shot, Peppercat's whole body would go offline.  
  
"Time for Kitty to take a nap," Foxfire shot the arrowhead to her main target, Peppercat's neck. The one shot was too fast and too small to see and dodge.  
  
Peppercat's neck was pulsed with the arrowhead and the wires connecting the neck were snapped broken. The whole computer system that controlled every movement in the body was blasted apart. Peppercat was offline before she even hit the ground.  
  
Peppercat's head popped off and rolled around offline.  
  
The Screws and even Akura stood shocked and in horror. Akura's eyes went wide in fright. She hadn't planned on making Peppercat's head pop off. The shot must've been too slow and hadn't glided by the wires fast enough. The computer system was all she need to take out. '100% damage to right arm, function ceased. 100% damage to left arm, function ceased. 100% damage to head, function ceased. 100% damage to left leg, function ceased. 100% damage to right leg, function ceased.  
  
"And the winner is, Akura and Foxfire!" announced Mr. Referee, oblivious to the scene.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
"That Medabot is a MONSTER!!" yelled Samantha.  
  
Metabee gazed over to Foxfire with wide optics. "Foxfire, did you SERIOUSLY do that?"  
  
"It's not something I'm proud of," was all Foxfire said.  
  
"Do you even know WHY there's only one design for the Foxuna Medabot?" asked Samantha.  
  
"Umm." Ikki, Erika, and Metabee thought carefully about this but there was no reply.  
  
"Because it's design was so complicated and so POWERFUL!! And somehow that idiot of an Akura got her. I don't know how but for some-" Samantha was suddenly cut off by Foxfire.  
  
"How DARE you call Akura an IDIOT!!" she yelled from behind Metabee. Ikki, Erika, and Metabee looked in amazement as Foxfire glared at Samantha.  
  
"I'm calling Akura an IDIOT because she's the one who tried to commit SUICIDE!! And now that she's in the hospital, you should be easy pickings!!" explained Samantha, her evil smirk now returning. She then pointed at Foxfire dramatically and called out, "Foxfire, I challenge you to a ROBATTLE!!"  
  
"What?! You can't Robattle Foxfire! You'd lose right on the spot!!" laughed Metabee.  
  
"Maybe with Akura. But now that she's in the hospital, Foxfire is all alone without her Medafighter!!" Foxfire's fists clenched hard and began shaking.  
  
"I accept," she whispered before lifting her back up to glare at the Screws. "I accept your challenge and I'll teach you a few things my MEDAFIGHTER TAUGHT ME!!"  
  
"Good, I now declare this match a submission match between Akura's Foxfire and Samantha's Peppercat. And I shall act as referee, me, Mr. Referee so no one will get hurt." everyone looked over to a little kid's sandbox and out comes Mr. Referee, covered in sand and a bucket on his head.  
  
'Wait a minute,' thought Ikki. 'This seems kind of familiar. Except that.' Ikki pointed over to Samantha who was letting out Peppercat, ' that should be Koji and Sumilidon. And Akura,' Ikki then looked over to Foxfire who was glaring at the Screws, ' Akura should be standing behind Foxfire,' Ikki imagined a transparent Akura standing behind Foxfire while glaring as well. But soon, Akura disappeared.  
  
"Medafighters, ready?" called out Mr. Referee like usual.  
  
"Yep," cackled Samantha.  
  
"Always," answered Foxfire like with the Rubber Robos.  
  
"RooOOOOBattle!!"  
  
"Peppercat! Lightning jump!!" commanded Samantha from the sidelines.  
  
Once again, Foxfire's evil side took over and the light in her optics had disappeared. She looked up at Peppercat who attempted to latch on to Foxfire and fry her circuits. "I'm having a bad day and YOU'RE trying to make it worse? Bad idea," Foxfire did a back flip and then another to land on a tree branch. "But just to make this interesting, I'm NOT going to use my specialty,"  
  
"Wh what?!" once again Foxfire was getting confident. But with the Screws, almost ANYONE could get confident. Especially Foxfire.  
  
"Is that supposed to be a JOKE? No Medabot can win without its specialty!" yelled Samantha shaking her fists and jumping from side to side.  
  
"I can," said Foxfire simply and then did a front flip and landed on Peppercat's head. Pepper cat tried to make a grab for Foxfire but she only shook her finger at Peppercat. "That wouldn't be very wise now would it? If you electrocute me, you'll be shocked as well," she explained slyly. The two landed with a thud on the hard ground and Foxfire leapt off of Peppercat. When the red cat tried to stand again, Foxfire did a swift kick to her head and knocked her into a tree.  
  
'40% damage to head,'  
  
"What?! Peppercat! Run through the trees and then surprise Foxfire by jumping out and using Lightning Jump!" commanded Samantha.  
  
Peppercat did as she was told and back flipped into the ring of trees. Foxfire closed her optics and her fox-like ears perked up.  
  
"What's she doing?" asked Erika curiously.  
  
"I think she's. listening," answered Ikki slowly. Foxfire's whole body stood still as she concentrated on the sounds around her. The window flew through the trees making the leaves shutter. The breath of humans and Medabots alike were heard. And then. A branch was landed on to the right of Foxfire and her optics opened wide.  
  
"Here Kitty, Kitty," whispered Foxfire threateningly before leaping up to the right and diving to the sound. Everyone stopped breathing, waiting for the following event. The tension rising in the air after every second that passed. After about thirty seconds, there was a crack, a cry and then a beat up Peppercat was thrown into the middle of the path.  
  
'50% damage to right arm. 100% damage to left leg, function ceased. 20% damage to left arm,'  
  
"Oh man, what did she do to Peppercat?" asked an amazed Metabee.  
  
Foxfire walked to the side of Peppercat and glared down at her. She lifted her leg back before kicking Peppercat's right arm.  
  
'100% damage to right arm, function ceased.'  
  
She then picked up Peppercat by the right leg and swatted her to a nearby tree with her tail.  
  
'100% damage to right leg, function ceased.'  
  
Foxfire glanced to Samantha and kept a straight glare.  
  
"Do you want me to finish her off or are you ready to give up?"  
  
"Wh what?! Why you! You leave Peppercat alone!" Samantha returned the glare and ran over to the beat up Peppercat.  
  
"Foxfire wins by forfeit!" declared Mr. Referee.  
  
Foxfire let out a breath and the evil side took another deep slumber as the mice side took over again. She turned around and mentally smiled.  
  
"How did I do?" she asked. The three fell over and got back up just as quickly with sweat drops. Metabee ran over and held Foxfire's hands in his.  
  
"Foxfire, where did you learn to Robattle like that?" he asked in awe.  
  
"Akura taught me," replied Foxfire happily. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"He probably wants to take a few pointers!" Ikki answered for Metabee with a sheepish grin.  
  
"I do NOT! I just thought she was PRETTY good," lied Metabee while folding his arms and his optics closed.  
  
"Why thank you," said Foxfire while turning a slight pink. "But then again I HAVE been Robattling for quite a few years now so I've learned a thing or two," she explained.  
  
"'A thing or two'? You Robattle like an expert!" commented Erika. "If only a certain SOMEONE had given me back my CAMERA, you could've gotten into the school paper!" Ikki laughed nervously before whistling.  
  
"Anyways, it's time we got home. We'll see you tomorrow Erika. Oh, and uh, here," Ikki handed Erika back her white camera and smiled as she snatched it away in haste.  
  
Ikki, Metabee, and Foxfire walked inside the Tenrio household and approached the kitchen. Ikki took in a deep breath and peered inside. A woman with fairly long brown hair and an apron sat at the kitchen table reading a cookbook while her fingers played with a string of hair.  
  
"Mom?" Ikki asked for her attention. She looked up from the cookbook and a warm smile crossed her face.  
  
"Hi Ikki. Where's Metabee? I remember you telling me that he was in a depressed mood but when I tried bringing a clown doll for him in your room, he was gone. Is he with you?"  
  
"Er, yeah Mom. He's with me. But, there's another person with me too," Ikki hesitated and stared at the ground.  
  
"Oh! Is Erika here too? That's good because I made a tad too much chili so maybe you two could finish the rest," suggested Ikki's mom happily.  
  
"No Mom, Erika isn't with me. Yeah see, Metabee kinda got a new friend." Ikki trailed off and continued staring at the floor. 'Man, no wonder Mom always asks me to sweep up!'  
  
Metabee and Foxfire stood outside of the kitchen, waiting for Ikki to tell Mrs. Tenrio the news. Metabee tapped his foot impatiently while Foxfire sat on the floor patiently.  
  
"Aw man, how long does it take to someone you've got a new roommate?" Metabee asked himself. Foxfire looked up and mentally smiled before staring at the wall in front of her. "It depends on how flexible the person you're telling is. If they're easy going and nice, it would only take a few minutes. If they're harsh and cruel, it could take quite a while," explained Foxfire. Metabee looked down at her and smiled as well. " What is Mrs. Tenrio like anyway?"  
  
"Mrs. Tenrio has to be one of the nicest humans I know. And trust me, I know quite a few!" stated Metabee.  
  
"Well in this case, I guess it would really depend on the person giving the news then," rephrased Foxfire.  
  
"Greeeaaat. Relying on Ikki is NOT one of my strong points,"  
  
"No offense, but I'm guessing that patience isn't either?" Foxfire asked lightly, hoping she hadn't hurt Metabee's feelings. Metabee only chuckled.  
  
"You're right, it isn't. So tell me, what's one of YOUR weak points?" asked Metabee curiously. 'If she even HAS a weak point!'  
  
Foxfire looked up from the wall and sat in thought. "I guess that would have to be. control really," Metabee slid down beside Foxfire and stared at her dumbstruck.  
  
"You're kidding me, right? You always seem to handle things so well and you're telling ME, your weak point is control? No offense, but I think YOUR weak point is you're too MODEST," Foxfire turned crimson before laughing lightly. She leaned her head on Metabee's shoulder and gave another mental smile. A warm one.  
  
" When I say I feel like I'm not in control, I mean like I'm not in control of myself. Do you understand?"  
  
"Umm,"  
  
"What I mean is, it's like there are two forces battling to take control of me. One is evil, and one is good. Like for example, in today's Robattle against Samantha, my evil side took over. I believe that whenever I Robattle, the evil side is the one who takes over. Are you with me?"  
  
"Yeah I get yeah. You mean like you've got a split personality and they're total opposites?"  
  
"Exactly! Maybe that explains my weird Medal." Foxfire trailed off in thought before closing her optics.  
  
"What weird Medal?" asked Metabee curiously. Foxfire's mauve optics opened and looked up to Metabee.  
  
"Akura decided to call it a 'double-sided weather witch' Medal, since on each side it has a cloud with a pair of eyes," Foxfire stood up and the hatch on her back opened. It showed a small gold coin like a loony with an outline of a cloud with evil eyes. Just above the two eyes was a green jewel.  
  
"Whoa, you're right. That is a weird Medal," Metabee gazed a little before closing the hatch.  
  
Suddenly, Ikki jumped out of the Kitchen with a big grin on his face.  
  
"You're allowed to stay Foxfire!" he announced. Metabee jumped in the air and then hugged Foxfire. Foxfire him hugged back and nuzzled Metabee. A new family would be nice.  
  
Mrs. Tenrio guided Foxfire to the guest bedroom. The room was actually quite big. The whole room was painted baby blue except for the ceiling and at the back was a window that viewed the backyard (No idea if they have one by the way). On one side of the room was a small bed with purple and white comforters and a white pillow. On the other was a desk with a lamp and books pushed off to the side. Beside the desk was the closet. It was built into the wall and white doors protected it.  
  
"Well, this will be your room. I hope you like it," said Mrs. Tenrio hopefully.  
  
"It's beautiful. Did you decorate it yourself?" Foxfire jumped on to the bed and bounced many times and waited for it to stop. Mrs. Tenrio blushed and covered her cheeks with her hands.  
  
"Why yes, thank you. It really is going to be nice having another lady in the family. Sometimes I just feel so crowded with three boys in the house. I hope you'll stay with us. Enjoy your new home," she explained thoughtfully. She smiled before closing the door. Foxfire, who was still waiting for the bouncing to stop, looked around the room.  
  
"This is. home," she hadn't used the term for so long it almost sounded foreign. It would be nice to have a room of her own. Unfortunately, she knew there was no way a separate room would keep Metabee away from her.  
  
Suddenly, two voices came into play for an argument in Foxfire's mind. ' What happens when Akura gets better?' asked one.  
  
'We blow this Popsicle stand and go back to our normal life,' explained the other as if it were simple.  
  
'But we can't just LEAVE. Can we? I mean, you heard Mrs. Tenrio! She wants us to stay!' reminded the first. The other sighed.  
  
'We already told Metabee that this would only be temporary until Akura came back! She'll just have to accept the fact that we will be gone eventually. Besides, Akura won't be back for a while. So we might as well get comfortable and get used to it,'  
  
'I guess."  
  
'Don't guess, KNOW!'  
  
'Okay, okay. I KNOW,' 


End file.
